Protege a quien amas
by Anael-D02
Summary: La voz en su cabeza resonó por última vez, mientras se echaba a si mismo al pozo de los leones, "protege a quien amas, Peeta", él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse como conejillo de indias para salvar a Katniss, y llevar al distrito doce, porque estaba seguro, la amaba.


**Disclaimer: Los Ju****egos del Hambre no me pertencen, sino a Susan Collins.**

* * *

**Protege a quién amas**

* * *

Peeta permanecía con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo, como si fuera la más grande obra de arte que sus ojos hubieran presenciado, aunque bueno, comparado con el techo de su habitación y toda su casa en el distrito doce, eso era el templo de los dioses, literalmente.

El problema no era el ostentoso y particular techo del Capitolio, sino el hecho de que esa mañana, los Juegos del Hambre iniciaban. Suspiró y se movió para quedar de costado, accidentalmente una de sus manos lastimadas por el empujón que le dio Katniss, quedó debajo de su cuerpo.

-¡Auch! –se quejó sacándola al instante del lugar, sintiendo más dolor por la fricción, porque aunque traía vendas, le dolía un poco. –Tsk.

Se sentó en la cama con ganas de revolverse el cabello, pero se contuvo las ganas. Observó el reloj que había a lado de su cama. 1:00.

En unas cuantas horas estaría el la arena, probablemente muerto, probablemente herido, probablemente aun protegiendo a Katniss, no sabía. Trató de concentrase en otra cosa menos complicada y así poder dormir. Miró sus manos vendadas y pensó en Katniss, llevándolo a pensar de nuevo en la arena. Volvió a acostarse en la cama esperando de verdad poder dormir un poco. No sirve de nada; pasa una hora, dos y aun, se mantenía en la misma posición sin poder pegar los parpados.

Desesperado se levantó de la cama y salió su habitación, tal vez solo necesitaba despejarse. Se dirigió al tejado para observar la noche pero solo encontró un montón de barullo, música, cláxones sonando, un festejo. ¿Es qué acaso aquellas personas no tenían ni una pizca de sensibilidad? ¿Por qué disfrutaban del dolor de unos adolescentes que solo intentaban seguir viviendo?

Mientras ellos se gozaban de lo lindo con sus futuras muertes, él solo podía pensar en una cosa: ¿Cómo proteger a Katniss? Y lo más importante ¿Lo lograría? ¿Sobreviviría para poder protegerla? Era lo que más le preocupaba de todo. De hecho, era lo único que le preocupaba.

Protegerla, porque la amaba.

Aun a costa de su vida, estaba dispuesto a protegerla, ella tenía toda una vida por delante, ella podría ser feliz con su familia, incluso y aunque le costará mucho admitirlo, podría llegar a ser feliz con Gale. El en cambio, si sobrevivía, moriría de tristeza, Katniss era su razón de vivir; su madre por alguna razón, no lo quería, su padre lo amaba, pero lo único que hacía era causarle problemas con su madre y sus hermanos ni se diga. Además, Katniss era más importante para él que cualquier cosa.

Por eso debía protegerla, él la amaba.

-Deberías de estar durmiendo. –La voz detrás de él lo hizo sobresaltarse, giró su rostro encontrándose con la persona que menos pensó encontrar ahí. Pero solo sonrió.

-No quería perderme la fiesta, al fin y al cabo, es por nosotros. –Ella se acercó al borde y se asomó.

-¿Están disfrazados?

-¿Quién sabe? Teniendo en cuenta la locura de ropa que llevan aquí –Respondió sin despegar sus orbes azules de ella. -… ¿Tampoco podías dormir?

-No podía dejar de pensar.

-¿Piensas en tú familia? –Es lo primero que me imagino, ella siempre piensa primero en su familia antes que en ella, lo demostró al mostrarse comom voluntaria para proteger a su hermana.

-No. –Admite. Yo solo atino a sorprenderme un poco, sin embargo trato de no demostrarlo. –No dejo de preguntarme que pasará mañana, aunque no sirve de nada, claro. –Me frotó las manos en un intentó de darme valor para decirle que yo estaré ahí para protegerla, sin embargo no puedo y ella se percata de mis movimientos. –Siento mucho lo de las manos, de verdad.

-No importa Katniss, De todos modos no tenía ninguna oportunidad en los juegos.

-No debes pensar así.

-¿Por qué no? Mi única esperanza es no decepcionar a nadie y… -vacilo al terminar la frase con un "sobrevivir para protegerte" pero las palabras, de nuevo, no salen de mi boca.

-¿Y que?

-Es difícil de explicarlo. –Comienzo a mentir. –Es que quiero morir siendo yo mismo. –Comenzó a explicarse, es verdad que no era lo que hubiera querido decirle, pero tampoco era una mentira. - ¿Tiene algo de sentido? –Ella mueve la cabeza, lo que provoca que sonría. –No quiero que me cambien ahí afuera, que me conviertan en un mounstro, porque yo no soy así.

Katniss se muerde el labio pensativa.

-¿Quieres decir que no vas a matar a nadie?

-No. Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que mataré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos.

-Es que no eres más que eso, ninguno lo somos, así funcionan los juegos. –Peeta entonces se da cuenta que son muy diferentes.

-Vale, pero dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo, ¿No lo ves? –Ella asiente con un gesto.

-Un poco, pero son ánimo de ofender, ¿A quién le importa, Peeta?

-A mí, quiero decir, ¿Qué otra cosa me puede preocupar ahora? –Preguntó enojado, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo del hecho.

-Preocúpate por lo que ha dijo Haymitch… -Ella da un paso atrás un poco intimidada. Peeta se sintió terrible. –Por seguir vivo.

-Vale. –Dice esbozando una sonrisa más relajada pero burlona. –Gracias por el consejo, _preciosa. –_Trató de sonar como Haymitch para relajar el ambiente que se había tornado tenso.

-Mira, si quieres pasar el resto del tiempo pensando en una muerte noble, es tu problema, yo quiero hacerlo en el distrito 12.

-No me sorprendería que lo hicieras. Dale recuerdos a mi madre cuando vuelvas ¿Vale?

-Cuenta con ello. –Ella responde con una sonrisa mientras baja del tejado, probablemente a su habitación. Él la mira alejarse entre las penumbras, haciéndose a él mismo una promesa, o más bien dándose una orden.

_Protege a quién amas._

Le echó un último vistazo a la calle donde las luces y los trajes de las personas del Capitolio resplandecían más que las pocas estrellas que se alcanzaban a ver, y regresó el también a su habitación, más tranquilo, y decidido a cumplir su promesa. Tal vez ahora si pudiera dormir por lo menos unas horas, antes de que la realidad tocara a su puerta y abofeteara duramente.

* * *

Peeta estaba en la plataforma, y podía ver en el rostro de Katniss sus negras intenciones. Se lanzaría a la cornucopia por el maldito arco que estaba frente a ella. No es que no confiara en ella, Katniss era muy capaz, lo había comprobado en el tiemo que entrenó con ella antes de pedirle a Haymitch que los entrenara por separado, pero si iba a la cornucopia, sería el primer blanco de Cato, o de Clove o de cualquier otro tributo, o peor, el balnco de todos.

La miró con preoupación. Su puntuación en el entrenamiento, no le ayudaba, había sido la más alta.

Probablemente, Katniss sintió su mirada clavada en ella, porque miró a su dirección. Él le negó con la cabeza y ella pareció entender a lo que se refería, sin embargo le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía: "No te metas, Peeta"

El Boom sonó y el solo pudo limitarse a confiar en ella y en correr al bosque, siguiendo el consejo de Haymitch.

Cayó al suelo de espaldas, intentó reincorporarse lo más rápido que pudo, tenía a todos los profesionales intentando matarlo.

-Es una lastima que no volverás a ver al amor de tu vida nunca más. –Exclamó con aire melancólicamente irónico Clove. –Pero así son las cosas aquí, doce.

-Yo lo hago, Clove. –Cato se acercó con una sonrisa tan macabra, que Peeta supuso que se debía a que por su mente habían pasado ya, cientos de maneras de aniquilarlo. –Prepárate para morir, enamorado.

-Espera Cato –Llamó Peeta.

-¿Qué dices? Será inútil, doce, morirás igual. –La voz de Marvel que hasta ahora no había sonado se hizo presente. Cato solo se acercó a Peeta, que seguía tirado en el piso. Alzó la lanza con una sonrisa.

-Déjame unirme a ustedes. –Dijo Peeta, entonces escuchó a Marvel y a Clove reírse, mientras Glimmer rodó los ojos con aire de superioridad. –Déjame unirme a ustedes.

Cato bajó la lanza.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –cuestionó aun sonriendo con sorna.

-Cato, ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Mátalo! –Exclamó Clove

-Sé lo que quieren. –Dijo Peeta. Cato se tornó un poco más serio.

-¿A sí?

-Sí.

-¿Qué es lo que queremos? –Dijo volviendo a sonreír mientras alzaba de nuevo el arma.

-Katniss. Quieres llegar a Katniss, ¿No? –Cato bajo de nuevo el arma, perdiendo la sonrisa. –Yo podría llevarlos hasta ella. –El rubio notó la duda en sus actos, como si pensara en reconsiderar su propuesta. –Solo tienen que aceptarme.

-¿Nos crees idiota? –gruñó Clove. –Seguramente es una trampa, ¿Por qué habrías de entregárnosla, niño enamorado?

-Les juro que es verdad. –se excusó Peeta. –Al final… seguramente, morirá. –bajó la cabeza, esperando que creyeran todo su teatro. –No tiene caso aplazar algo que es obvio que pasará.

-No somos idiotas. –Dijo esta vez Marvel, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-Les juro que no miento, yo podría llevarlos hacia ella. –Observó la duda en los ojos de los dos varones del grupo. Cato interrumpió el silencio.

-Bien…

-¡Cato!

-Silencio. –Espetó el muchacho y siguió mirando a Mellark, que yacía aun en el suelo, esperando su respuesta, sonrió burlonamente.

-Muy bien. –Comenzó. –Estas dentro, enamorado. –Escuchó los siseos y maldiciones detrás de él. –Pero, recuerda que si nos traicionas, moriras.

Peeta los observó en número, claramente, lo superaban en cualquier sentido.

-Levántate. –Le gruñó Marvel, escuchando las maldiciones de Clove y Glimmer.

-Muestranos, ¿Hacia donde, enamorado? –Sonrió para sus adentros y los comenzó a buscar pistas de Katniss, caminando por delante para guiarlos a donde se suponía, el amor de su vida estaría.

Se sintió más tranquilo, con una sola idea en la cabeza; lanzarse a la cueva de los leones y _Protege a quién amas._

_Protege a quién amas, Peeta._

Ahora solamente bastaba ejecutar el segundo paso de su plan y tal vez así, podría enviar a Katniss a casa, al distrito doce, como ganadora y con una buena vida por delante, ya nunca le faltaría nada, viviría en la aldea de los vencedores y probablemente, se casaría con Gale.

Sacudió la cabeza para espabilar y no desenfocarse de su meta con depresiones, tenía que salvar a Katniss.

-Vamos, que no tenemos todos los juegos para encontrarla. –La voz de Cato lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Claro, por aquí.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido y la voz en su cabeza resonó una vez más dentro de él.

_Protege a quién amas, protege a quién amas, Peeta._

* * *

_Hola!_

_la verdad, no sé ni que decir, haha, no me ha gustado mucho el como ha quedado, pero lo subía así, porque aunque no me convenció por completo, supongo que no esta tan mal, pero bueno, tenía ganas de subir algo de los juegos del hambre y aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado ^^ _

_espero subir pronto otro one-shot pronto, tengo uno en mente, pero aun lo tengo que escribir. Ah, solo para pedir su opinión, ¿Les gustaría un Long-fic? se trataría de los juegos de Annie y Finnick._

_Besos!_


End file.
